


知人知面不知心(惡搞文)

by rastar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spoof
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 【原創】【Avengers】知人知面不知心(Steve/Tony,盾鐵,惡搞文)標題：知人知面不知心原作：電影宇宙MCU分級：Gen配對：Steve/Tony大綱：Tony覺得自己發現了一些Steve的秘密，但似乎沒那麼單純。警告：觀看時請勿食用或飲用任何物品，任何電腦屏幕或是手機平板的損壞作者一概不負責。





	知人知面不知心(惡搞文)

【原創】【Avengers】知人知面不知心(Steve/Tony,盾鐵,惡搞文)   
標題：知人知面不知心  
原作：電影宇宙MCU  
分級：Gen  
配對：Steve/Tony  
大綱：Tony覺得自己發現了一些Steve的秘密，但似乎沒那麼單純。  
警告：觀看時請勿食用或飲用任何物品，任何電腦屏幕或是手機平板的損壞作者一概不負責。

 

 

圖是親愛的@sy667 @C娜_志愿报社小能手畫的

 

那是大夥們剛搬進大廈裡一個月左右發生的事情，Tony和Pepper沒在約會了，謝天謝地他們兩個一致達成”他們還是當朋友好過當情人”這個共識。

復仇者現存的成員裡沒有人在約會，除了Clint，不過他其實是吉祥物來著，所以這句話還是可以成立的，如果有人說復仇者聯盟是一群單身男女們所組成的團體一點錯都沒有，甚至還可以附註一點，身材火辣的單身男女們。

或許是因為這些賀爾蒙的影響，Tony總感覺自己各種意義上的精力旺盛，這也許能解釋他為何要做這種事，Tony在意淫Steve，這絕對不能算是違法的行為，畢竟他只是在腦袋裡面想想罷了，只要他沒有說出來甚至就沒有人會知道。

拜託，誰會在美國隊長只距離你一個樓層板的距離的時候有其他的意淫對象呢？Tony在腦袋裡尖叫，但有時候光靠腦袋想是不夠的，你總是會希望有個實體來抓在手上，去感受，去觸摸，去品嘗那完美的滋味，但這些就屬於變態的範圍了，當然算不算犯罪就得依他做出的行為而定。

這絕對不是犯罪，Tony一再重申，偷走屬於自己的東西怎麼能算犯罪呢？畢竟整個復仇大廈還有復仇者所有的裝備經費都是他出的錢，復仇者們的東西就是他的東西，他的東西就是復仇者們的東西嗎，而且他不是故意的。

他絕對不是故意要從復仇者電影之夜上溜走的，他只是有些實驗要做；他絕對不是故意要走過Steve房間門口的，他只是覺得那樣走比較近；他絕對不是故意走進他們的好隊長房間裡的，他只是想要測試一下Steve房間門鎖的強度罷了，畢竟可不能讓睡眠中的Steve遭遇危險不是？

他絕對不是故意拉開Steve衣櫃的抽屜的，他只是看到Steve的抽屜沒有關好想要好心的幫他關一下而已；他絕對不是故意去翻動Steve的內褲的，他只是覺得Steve內褲的排列有點亂想幫他整理一下而已。

白色三角褲、白色三角褲、白色三角褲、豹紋丁字褲、白色三角褲、白色三角褲，只有白色能襯托出Steve的完美無瑕，讓他彷彿天使一般發出光暈……等等，好像有什麼奇怪的東西混進去了。

Tony低頭再次檢視他看到的，白色三角褲、白色三角褲、白色三角褲、豹紋丁字褲、白色三角褲、白色三角褲，很好……不對，怎麼會有一條豹紋丁字褲在這裡呢？Tony摸著下巴沉思，這代表什麼意義呢？這完全不是Steve的風格啊？突然Tony想通了，一定是別人放的，誰把豹紋丁字褲亂塞進Steve的衣櫃裡呢？他絕對不能放過這個調戲Steve的傢伙，他絕對要讓那個人知道Steve到底是屬於誰的！

縱然Tony宣戰了，但是他仍擾搞不清楚到底是誰做的，他只能去做其他比較重要的事，像是幫Steve製造他的新制服。

Steve偶爾會抱怨他的制服，Tony可以理解，畢竟隨時把國旗穿在身上還是有那麼一點怪，更何況依照Coulson喜愛復古的個性，他製造的新制服除了材質高級點，設計上和他的二戰制服其實區別不大，Steve想要自己設計新制服是非常合理的。

而沒錯，Tony就是那麼熱心助人，Tony絕對是個超級好的制造者，對於麻煩或是各式各樣的工具都是，Steve向Tony求助，請Tony為Steve製造新制服是絕對合理的，Steve還參考了一些Tony的意見。

像是什麼顏色看起來最性感，那無庸置疑的是黑色。領口要怎麼設計看起來才最能挑逗人的情欲，深V，沒有什麼可以壓得過那若隱若現的乳溝。還有想成為一個超級英雄，蒙面和披風是絕對不能少的。

蒙面、披風，還有神秘的黑色，這些都是被選來製造完美超級英雄制服的必要元素，但是Steve Rogers不小心在他調製的配方中多加了一種成分，深V！因此，超級性感又搞笑的超級英雄制服就此誕生了！發揮它的神秘超能力，拯救全美頭條！

 

+++

當然啦，既然有超級英雄必然要有超級反派，總是Loki，永遠是Loki，這種事除了Loki還會有什麼更好的人選呢？他可是惡作劇之神啊！雖然說這次他所做只是把中央公園裡的樹賦予說話能力外加讓建築物上開花罷了，各種稀奇古怪的花，有的還有觸手或是飄散著奇異的香味，不過同樣奇形怪狀。

這次任務他們只需要去說服Loki把植物們變回去就好了，這是一個相當簡單的任務，非常適合隊長新制服的初登場，但是……人生中最重要的就是這個但是了，它帶給Steve多大的曲折，是他過去完全無法想像的。

從受害者(或是受益者？)是花草樹木這類的東西就可猜得出，這此Loki其實並不想造成太大的傷害，除了Steve的心靈。

那魔法原本不是針對Steve的，而是針對老是嘴砲的Tony，他又嘴賤諷刺了一下Loki穿的那麼綠是原來就是計劃著這天要用綠色植物佔領紐約，在Thor揮著鎚子大喊著弟弟衝過來之前，Loki浪費了幾秒鐘可以逃走寶貴的時間朝著Tony發射了一到不明的魔法光束。

那幾秒彷彿慢動作鏡頭在眾人面前上演，光束差點打到Tony，如果沒有Steve衝上前幫忙他擋的話，誰知道呢？或許Steve知道光束是做什麼用的他就不會去幫忙擋，但是他畢竟不是魔法師，也不會預知，所以沒辦法知道光束的作用。

Steve就這樣衝上去了，為了他心愛的人，他在所不惜！最起碼衝上去當時他是這麼想的。

事後他恨不得自己沒有衝上去。

Steve閉起了眼，他感覺死亡是如此的靜謐，感覺一切事物都停止了響動，突然他感覺到有趁涼風徐徐吹過他的臀瓣，嗯，如果他死掉的話應該不會有冷的感覺對吧？Steve悄悄睜開一眼，很好他沒死，他觀察周圍的人的反應，所有人都張大嘴巴目瞪口呆地盯著他。

Fuck you Loki祝你被你哥幹到生出一隻八腳馬來。

Steve在內心咒罵著Loki的同時迅速用盾牌遮住臉，OMG，他今天穿的是原本打算用來誘惑Tony的豹紋丁字褲，他就這麼光溜溜地用盾牌摀著臉站在戰鬥現場，被全美國媒體直播的戰鬥現場，God，他可不可以選擇必死光線？

在震驚過後Tony是第一個回過神來的，先不提他留了滿臉的鼻血，反正在裝甲裡面沒人看的到嗎！Steve的肌肉真是讚到沒話說，那迷人線條，還有汗珠沿著他的人魚線低落，他夾緊的雙腿微微顫抖著……耶，現在不是意淫Steve的時候啊，Tony趕緊把塞在裝甲空隙的備用衣物拿出來遞給Steve。

Steve以神速穿上並且扒著Tony求他趕快把他帶離現場，Tony求之不得，讓Steve抱住他的脖子把Steve打橫抱了起來，Steve如陽光般燦爛的髮絲飛揚著，璀燦的陽光照耀著Steve白皙的臉龐，因為剛才的事件而有些微紅更顯得他像是鮮嫩的蘋果想讓人咬一口，還有羽毛……誰來告訴他為何他的面甲上面會有羽毛？

Steve哈哈大笑的把撞上Tony面甲的鴿子抓下來抱在懷裡，那隻白色會飛的大老鼠昏了一陣後醒來，在洩憤似的啄了Tony的面甲後飛走了，老天，他應該專心飛行的，撞到鴿子這種事實在太蠢了，但讓Steve重拾笑容倒是一件不錯的事。

「你知道嗎？其實我覺得你剛剛那樣很性感。」Tony對懷裡的Steve說。

「Tony你說什麼我聽不見？」Steve大吼著，Tony忘記了他們正在以時速120英哩進行高速飛行，風壓讓Steve沒法聽到他說話，Tony加快速度飛回大廈，Steve跳下Tony的懷抱，快速溜回自己的房間，Tony脫下裝甲後衝了過去。

Steve、Steve別生氣，我來告訴你一個秘密，沒人是完美的，抱歉我偷了你的白內褲……還沒等Tony唱完他就被Steve抓到房間裡去。

Steve本來生氣地抓著Tony的肩膀，結果這麼嚴肅的一刻卻被Tony臉上的鼻血痕跡打斷，Steve保持不住冷臉，噗哧笑了出來，去浴室拿了毛巾給Tony，Tony拿著Steve的白色毛巾擦臉，血色在純白的毛巾上留下難以抹滅的痕跡，彷若雪地裡的點點鮮血……反正洗毛巾的又不是他，話說Steve原本拿這毛巾來做什麼的啊？

Steve把又走神的Tony抓到床上坐下，Tony乖乖地像小學生把手放在腿上等待Steve說話，Steve看著Tony認真的表情，頓時又羞紅了臉，加油！Steve，你都可以在全美民眾面前露屁股了，告個白不算什麼的，Steve深呼吸，鼓起勇氣。

「對不起，Steve我不是故意要偷你的內褲的，我只是……它只是……它就放在那……所以……」Tony胡亂的道歉著，他真的很抱歉，他不知道是不是因為他拿Steve的內褲所以Steve才會沒內褲穿的，唉，他應該直接買一貨櫃的內褲給Steve才對。

「不，Tony我想說的不是這回事。」Steve哀傷地用手扶額，不要在他要告白的這麼嚴肅的場合提內褲的事好嗎？搞得他以後都不想再見到內褲了。

「不然你想說……」的是什麼？Tony還沒把話說完，Steve就撲過來給了他一個牙碰唇，痛斃了而且鮮血淋漓的吻，而且他兩的額頭撞再一起發出老大的醫生撞擊聲，兩人連忙各自滾開，摀著嘴喊疼。

等痛勁過去後Tony終於懂了Steve想要表達什麼了，他首先發出大笑，隨後Steve也被他感染似的也笑了起來，似乎是嫌Steve笑得不夠大聲，Tony滾到Steve身上開始挠他癢癢，惹得Steve笑得更大聲，一切都沒那麼難懂，不是嗎？

最後停下Tony衣著凌亂的騎在Steve身上，而Steve的上衣早就被Tony扯掉了，Steve看著坐在他腰上的Tony，Tony的眼睛閃亮亮的充滿了快活的情緒，像隻拿到橡果的小松鼠，他的嘴角邊還有剛剛愚蠢的初吻弄到的血，和剛剛沒擦乾淨的鼻血混在一起看起來怪嚇人的，但Steve卻覺得他如此的迷人。

Tony彎下腰向Steve示範什麼是真正的接吻，輕柔的接觸，因為血跡而有點濕潤，充滿了剛才戰場上的花粉味，Tony的唇並不像女孩們的那般柔軟，但卻讓他感到渴望，一種怎麼樣也要不夠的渴望。

Steve逐漸加深這個吻，同時起身將Tony反壓在床墊上，他解著Tony的牛仔褲扣子，Tony的陰莖才就在剛才的嬉鬧中勃起了，他快速地剝下Tony的褲子，發現Tony正穿著他的白內褲，原來剛剛Tony說的並不是安撫他的玩笑話啊！

Tony有些難為情的看著Steve，他都不知道原來自己還有這種名為羞恥的情緒，他勃起的陰莖正從內褲頭露出一點點，Steve用手指去點那正在滴前液的東西，Tony為Steve的動作敏感的抽了一口氣。

「所以，你把它拿去穿了？你是想要我的味道包圍著你嗎？」Steve低頭在Tony的耳邊說著，末了還在他耳後吹了一口氣，Tony立刻全身癱軟了，老天爺，春夢成真的感覺太美妙。

「是的。」Tony輕聲回應，他顫抖著退下內褲，朝Steve張開雙腿，露出他所隱藏的東西，一個肛塞就塞在Tony的後穴內，洞口的周圍還有些濕潤，Steve伸手去碰了下，甚至還能感覺到那裡隨著呼吸而一縮一放的。

「你剛才在戰鬥的時候一直都戴著嗎？」Steve有些驚訝的問，他的聲音因為性慾而變得沙啞，Tony沒有說話點點頭，臉頰充血，這真的是太難為情了，這語調和這種略帶沙啞的聲音，更何況這些都是他渴求已久的。

「你是為了我而戴的嗎？你想無時不刻的感覺到我嗎？」Steve說話的同時把肛塞往外拉一點隨後又大力的推回去，Tony發出哽咽的聲音隨後開始喘息，God他不知道還能不能承受更多，而不至於腦溢血而亡。

「你還沒有回答我Tony，你是這麼想要我上你，所以就先開拓好自己了嗎？」Steve用他那因慾望而低啞的嗓音說，他現在改為拉著最外邊的部分小幅度的抽插著Tony。

「是的，Steve我想要你幹我很久了，在你搬進來之前，在我們在航母上吵架的時候就是了，我們吵得那麼厲害，我那時就想你扯下我的褲子把我壓在桌子上用你的那根教訓我。」Tony用無比下流的語氣說著，Steve有些激動的喘氣，隨即決定讓Tony放平，同時調轉方向，讓自己的下身曝露在Tony的面前，散發著熱氣，沉甸甸的事物就掛在Tony的正上方讓他口乾舌燥。

透明輕薄的布料纏在Steve巨大的陰莖上，丁字褲那少的可憐的布料早就被前液打濕，豹紋緊緊貼在Steve的柱身上，而Steve的陰囊那短小的丁字褲根本裝部下，而是色情的垂掛在一旁，剛才在戰場上時Tony就覺得Steve那邊沉甸甸的，近看更是覺得無比巨大，這東西他等會真的塞得進身體裡嗎？

Tony抬頭去吻Steve的柱身，Steve敏感的挺了下，Tony隨後把他的陰莖從內褲中撥出來全部含到嘴裡，他特意留下丁字褲的綁帶卡在陰莖底部和陰囊中間，那細細的線隨著Tony的動作折磨著Steve。

Steve也不甘示弱似的把肛塞一次抽出來，Tony驚喘，他的後穴因為驟失依靠而自動收縮著，穴口因為長時間的擴張一時還關閉不上，微微吐露著裡面的潤滑液，Steve毫不猶豫地舔了上去。

Tony顫抖，他能感覺到Steve柔軟的舌頭在他後穴舔拭和戳刺，甚至能感覺到他輕咬了Tony敏感的穴口，Tony驚訝的張大嘴，不小心給Steve來了個深喉，Steve似乎是很滿意這個效果，一前一後的同時操著他的嘴和後穴，Tony向下伸手握住自己的陰莖大力揉搓著，同時配合著舔著Steve。

就在Tony以為Steve要在他嘴裡爆發的那刻，Steve把自己抽了出來，他迅速讓Tony在他身下躺好，並且把Tony的腿還到自己腰上，對準了Tony的後穴刺了進去。

Tony發出一聲長長的呻吟，為了那個終於回歸正確位置的東西，他緊攬著Steve的脖子，把他壓在自己頸窩上，Steve抓著Tony的跨大力抽動著自己，Tony可以感覺到那火熱又巨大的事物進出著自己，淺淺的拔出又快速而深入地進入他。

「對，就是那樣，在大力點，幹我吧！寶貝！」Steve很快就找到讓Tony興奮尖叫的點，每次他戳上那點Tony就開始胡言亂語，Steve更加奮力的頂弄著Tony。

「全都射給我，讓我為你生個寶寶吧！射滿我！」在Tony的胡言亂語中兩人同時達到了高潮，Tony興奮到腳趾綣曲，眼白向後翻，Steve又多又濃的精液沖刷著Tony的內壁，Steve緊緊按著Tony的跨把他和自己貼合在一起，同時再次吻上Tony的唇，讓Tony有種要窒息的感覺。

這是Tony有過最棒的一次高潮，誰知道Steve會是這麼一個性愛高手呢？Tony躺在Steve的懷抱裡沉浸在高潮的餘韻中，真是知人知面不知心啊！

The End

後記

引用了個小東西，Steve的深V那個是用”飛天小女警”的片頭台詞改編的。  
沒寫到的是Steve的豹紋丁字褲是Tony丟給Steve的一本性愛指導書上寫的，Tony原本以為Steve什麼都不懂來著。  
我得承認，肛塞是因為我懶得寫潤滑，所以就讓Tony自己先潤滑好了，話說在H中說你給我生一窩這種的我最愛了，生子啥的最有愛了(雖然這篇不是啦XDDD

 

寫於完結後

「嘿，大夥們，你們有誰看到Tony了嗎？他身上有我的備用衣服，嘿，這裡有人忘記我那個綠色大麻煩了嗎？」Bruce Banner獨自一人站在戰鬥後的廢墟中喊著，雙手不忘遮住他下面的小頭以免綠光乍現。


End file.
